Unexpected
by llamanated
Summary: GKM Fill. Kurt and Blaine do unmentionable things and then Kurt does something unexpected which Blaine ends up liking. Very much. Warnings: Felching, Comeplay, Sizekink. Actual prompt inside.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Kurt fucks Blaine hard in the ass bareback and then he comes in his ass. Kurt pulls out but tells Blaine to tighten his hole. He then goes down and rims him, sucking out and swallowing all of the come from his hole.

I want this to be the first time they ever do this and I want Blaine to be really shocked, but incredibly turned on.

The rest will be up soon!

* * *

Blaine moaned brokenly and arched his hips up higher to make it easier for Kurt to hit his prostate. They'd been at this for some time now and Blaine just wanted to come, though it seemed like Kurt had other ideas. Every time he got close or felt Blaine tightening around him, a clear sign that he was _this_ close to coming, he'd slow down, intentionally avoid the spot inside Blaine that would tip him over the edge, and just grind a little, just to keep them both on the brink of orgasm. But never _enough_.

Blaine was slowly going insane because of it.

His cock was dripping copious amounts of pre-come onto the bed covers and he wanted nothing more than to rut against them until he came his brains out. But Kurt apparently didn't much like Blaine's plan, if the way he stopped moving completely was any indication. He grabbed Blaine's erection and squeezed hard at the base to stave off his orgasm and then began slowly moving in and out of him again, all the while holding Blaine in a tight grip.

So, he succumbed and subjected himself to some more torture. The good kind. And who was he kidding? He absolutely _loved_ it.

Kurt's own moans got increasingly louder and he started slamming into Blaine's body as if his hips had a mind of their own and Blaine was sure that he'd come this time around and spurt deep inside him but no such luck.

Just before he reached his release he slowed down once again and tightened his grip around Blaine's erection. He leaned down until they were touching everywhere, Kurt's chest to Blaine's back, and started kissing Blaine's neck.

Blaine turned his head and fused their lips together, moaning into Kurt's mouth and sucking on his tongue. Kurt was still buried deep inside him, big and hard and throbbing and Blaine started grinding back against him in an attempt to get him to move his hips. He felt Kurt's cock shift inside him and groaned a little at the sensation. He loved how big Kurt was, how he filled his ass completely, so much that he wasn't sure he could take anymore.

Kurt, obviously understanding what Blaine wanted, shifted until he was in his previous position again and placed his hands back on Blaine's hips. He gasped a little when he noticed the bruises adorning his lovely skin and realized that he was the one that put them there. He was about to apologize for being so rough when Blaine emitted a desperate sound, a mix between a breathy wine and a deep groan, and humped back harder.

"Come on, Kurt, fuck me!" he pleaded. "Please!"

So Kurt just gripped him tighter, a hand on either side and trusting Blaine to refrain from rutting against the bed, and started pounding, literally pounding, him into the mattress.

Blaine went positively wild beneath him, shoving his hips back with every thrust forward from Kurt to get him to penetrate deeper, Kurt's hipbones digging into the supple flesh of his ass, which would undoubtedly leave bruises to add to the ones on his hips.

He kept writhing on Kurt's cock, upsetting their rhythm and paying no heed to how _desperate_ he must be looking, fucking back like that and letting out a continuous stream of swear words.

Truth is, he loved when Kurt fucked him bare. He loved how close to his boyfriend it made him feel when there was no condom between flesh, separating them, and he loved that he could feel the ridges and veins in Kurt's cock, though he wasn't sure if he was imagining that or not.

But what he loved the most was the feeling of Kurt's warm come filling his ass, making him so wet inside, how he could feel Kurt jerking inside of him while he shot his load. And there was always _so_ much of it.

While Blaine himself wasn't on the small side, Kurt's dick was _huge_, as were his balls, and he always came _a lot_, making a mess of his ass. Which was the reason why they rarely did this, fucking bareback. While they agreed that it was hot, neither were a fan of the post-orgasm clean up, Kurt even less so than Blaine and using condoms just made it easier.

Kurt was getting close now, Blaine could tell by the way the grip on his hips tightened and he lost all semblance of rhythm, just frantically fucking into him and occasionally hitting his prostate, making pleasure spark in Blaine.

One of Kurt's hands left it's place on Blaine's hip and traveled down, his long fingers encircling Blaine's weeping erection and stroking with not quite measured movements, but it was good enough to make Blaine scream out his release only moments later.

Kurt fucked him through it and Blaine was starting to become over-sensitive when Kurt stilled behind him and practically _howled_. He was perfectly still except for the little rocking motions his hips made while he rode out his mind-blowing orgasm.

Blaine's dick made a valiant attempt to get hard again when he felt Kurt's come flood his insides, twitching painfully, but he knew that he couldn't go again so soon after coming and he doubted that Kurt could either.

Exhaustion made Kurt slump down over Blaine, making him support their combined weight on his forearms until they gave out and both collapsed on the bed. Blaine made a disgusted sound when he landed in his own drying come and tried to shift to a dry spot but soon gave up when it became clear that Kurt had no intention to let him move.

With a hand on Blaine's back, holding him down when he made a motion to get up, Kurt lifted himself off of Blaine's body and pulled his softening cock out of Blaine's ass.

* * *

Reviews make me happy :)


	2. Chapter 2

This is the rest, I hope you like it :)

* * *

Blaine could feel Kurt's come starting to slide out of his ass and down to his balls before he felt something else. It was warm and wet and tracing patterns across his hole. He stiffened when realization hit him. That was Kurt's tongue and he was gathering up his own come.

He heard the unmistakable sound of Kurt swallowing behind him and started to turn his head to look at him incredulously, but Kurt went right back to it, leaning down and licking at his balls before dragging his tongue up until he reached his gaping hole where more come was starting to slide out.

They'd never done anything like this before and Blaine didn't know whether he liked it or not. It was a little weird, but at the same time it was unbelievably hot, Kurt eating his own come out of Blaine's ass. He pushed his hips back towards Kurt's face and spread his legs wider to make the angle better for Kurt to work with.

He'd never thought he could enjoy this. He would have expected to feel more than a little uncomfortable and surprised himself with how much he _really didn't mind_. In fact, he didn't want Kurt to ever stop what he was doing with his tongue and his cock seemed to agree wholeheartedly if the way it was twitching, doing it's best to get hard once more was any indication.

Kurt moaned at the first taste of himself mixed with the unique but not bad taste of Blaine. He didn't know why he was doing this now, all he knew that he'd fantasized about it for some time now and he made the decision on a whim. The sight of Blaine's fucked out ass, his hole stretched out and red, a stark contrast to his own come was too good to pass up and before he could try and stop himself, he'd leaned down and licked up the come that was starting to trail down Blaine's ass.

He grasped at Blaine's cheeks, another thing he loved about his boyfriend, and separated the two halves before diving in deeper, pushing his tongue as far in as it would go and swallowing his own load. He was spurred on by Blaine's moans of pleasure and the way he was grinding back, trying to get his tongue in deeper and if that wasn't hot he didn't know what was.

He reached around Blaine and took his regained erection in his hand and started stroking in time with the thrusts of his tongue and Blaine's moans raised in volume and pitch, doing nothing to mask his desperation.

His own cock had started to take notice as well and was standing proudly against his stomach and he quickly inserted a finger in Blaine's ass alongside his tongue, then another and finally a third just to torture him a little and then grabbed the lube and coated his dick generously.

With his dick in his hand, he shuffled around behind Blaine, who'd arched his back to expose himself even more in obvious anticipation of what was to come, and after he got into position, he guided his cock to Blaine's rim, tracing the stretched muscle and taking delight in the way Blaine started to whine and grind back against him to get his cock to slip in.

Giving his boyfriend what he needed, he pushed in slowly and moaned almost embarrassingly loudly when there was no resistance at all, Blaine's body already adjusted to the thick girth of him and taking him with no problems. He started to move his hips slowly when he was all the way in and Blaine's insides were still so wet with his come and spit, so warm and snug around him that Kurt just wanted to stay inside Blaine's ass forever. He knew that wasn't possible, sadly, and he savored every second of it, starting out with slow and deep thrusts and then moved with increasing speed until he was back to slamming into Blaine, practically fucking the moans and groans out of him.

It didn't take long at all for Blaine to get close which was an ultimate boost to his ego, knowing that he'd enjoyed the rimming so much that he could come again so soon. He just doubled his efforts and moved his hips faster, tightened his grip around Blaine's weeping erection and did his best to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Blaine started making little 'uh uh' sounds, so desperate and unable to eloquently voice his pleasure, and Kurt changed the angle so he was hitting Blaine's prostate with every shove inside. It barely took any time for Blaine to get there after that and he came so hard that he passed out.

Kurt slipped his dick out so as to not hurt him due to oversensitivity and sat on his haunches behind Blaine, desperately tugging on his cock, squeezing his balls with his free hand and then reached around to massage his own hole. That's what did it for him, his balls drawing up tight and his dick jerking in his hand. With a loud gasp, he came across Blaine's ass cheeks and over his hole, the come catching on his rim and sliding _inside_ and oh god, if that wasn't the hottest thing ever.

After he came down from his high, exhaustion came fast and he did a halfassed job at cleaning himself up in the bathroom before coming back and doing a very thorough job of cleaning Blaine. With his tongue, mind you.

* * *

Review please, it would make my day.. xo


End file.
